Promises
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina feels that her teacher is holding things back from her. She's determined to discover why and ends up finding out something far more precious. Written for Golden Queen Week; the prompt being "that's beyond your skill level."


Author's Note: After a significant break, I am back with new Rumpel/Regina fluff. Golden Queen Week is currently going on over on tumblr, and while I am unable to participate daily, I wanted to write something for this specific prompt: "that's beyond your skill level."

I meant for this to be simple, sweet and funny, and somehow got a serious case of FEELS instead, so I went where the pen took me, so to speak. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Promises

Regina loved watching Rumpelstiltskin work. There was a grace to the goblin's movements whenever he conjured, and it was nearly as hypnotizing as his weaving. Whether it was making a potion, reciting an enchantment or merely explaining the basics of glamour: his student was _enthralled_ while in his presence.

And yet: the princess couldn't help feeling as though her mentor was hiding things from her. There was an entire section of the library that was off-limits, and he refused to teach her certain spells until she had completed the simpler aspects of her training.

Regina felt, at her heart, that she was ready for so much _more_. The problem was convincing Rumpelstiltskin of this.

* * *

She decided that the best way to broach the subject with him was to catch him in a pleasant mood. To sweeten the "bargain", she prepared his favorite tea, placed two cups, along with a small plate of chocolate cookies that she knew he loved on a tray, and then carried it over to his study.

A smile tugged at her lips when she entered the room and found him lounging in the chair behind his desk. He was studying some parchment carefully, a pair of reading glasses perched upon his nose.

"I didn't know you needed glasses," she stated, prompting him to look up.

"I don't…I just think they make me look more dashing," he grinned.

Shaking her head, Regina chuckled and put the tray she was carrying down on the desk. "Well, I always think you look dashing."

"Is that so?" the grin shifted and transformed into a seductive smirk.

Before she could respond, his hand shot out – long, elegant fingers curling around her wrist and tugging her forward; which sent her off balance so she all but toppled onto his lap.

"Rumpel!" she mocked glared at the goblin as she attempted to adjust the skirts of her gown. "You did that on purpose."

"Of course I did. Any excuse to get you right where I want you," he purred, curling an arm around her waist and dipping his head in order to press soft kisses along her neck.

Immediately distracted, Regina chewed at her lower lip to stave off a moan and attempted to regain focus. " _This_ wasn't why I came in here, you know."

"Really now? You brought my favorite tea and chocolate. Clearly you want something."

"Yes, but…" she was unable to hold off a gasp when his teeth scraped over the hollow of her throat. "It's not what you think."

The hand that wasn't settled on the small of her back began to move precariously along her thigh under her gown, which only made it more difficult for Regina to protest.

"Rumpel…Rum!" somehow, she managed to shove him back enough to look into his eyes. "I'm being serious."

His gaze searched hers long enough to realize her sincerity and he sighed before relaxing his hold on her. "All right. What is it you want to ask me?"

"You know those books you told me specifically not to read?"

"Let me guess: you knocked them over and _accidentally_ read them?"

"What do you take me for, some kind of amateur?" nevertheless, she blushed before continuing: "Of course not, I stole them."

"I don't know whether to be upset or proud."

"I put them back, of course, but…why are you holding back on me?"

"Because those books, along with many other magical elements, are currently beyond your skill level."

She arched and eyebrow. "I have a feeling that it's more than that. What gives, Rum? What aren't you telling me?"

Gently, he reached out and brushed his fingers over her cheek. "Regina, when we entered into this…this accord, I didn't know that I would be gaining so much more than a student. You've already surpassed every other protégé I've trained."

She blinked in surprise. "I have?"

"Yes. But more than that: somehow you've become my equal, and the last thing I ever expected was to fall in love with you."

Now _that_ particular tidbit of information she had not been expecting at all.

An awkward silence ensued, until Rumpelstiltskin finally murmured: "The least you can do is say something Regina, I just poured a bit of my heart out."

"I'm sorry, I just…" she brought her eyes back to his. "Did you just tell me that you love me?"

"I'd think that would be obvious," he replied. "And you're right, I have been holding back with you regarding the lessons but, it hasn't been because I doubt your abilities. It's because I don't want to lose you. Inevitably you'll move on to bigger, better things –

She cut him off by gently placing her hand over his lips. "Rumpelstiltskin…you should know by now that I am not going anywhere."

He stared at her, his expression far more serious than any she had seen on him before, and then conjured a small, bejeweled ring out of thin air. "Care to make that a promise?"

"A confession _and_ a proposal in one evening? That must be some kind of record." She draped her arms over his shoulders, her expression teasing.

"Well I don't exactly want to take any chances and lose you to someone else," he shrugged.

Laughing, Regina leaned in and touched her forehead to his. "Then: let's make it official."

A genuine, warm smile crossed his striking features, and he slid the ring carefully onto her finger before tugging her close for a long, passion-filled kiss.

Briefly, she tugged back for air and to remark: " _Now,_ if you'll be so kind as to advance my training…"

Rumpelstiltskin just chuckled and pulled her back to him. "Later, love. _Later_."

She wasn't about to argue, and happily met him halfway as they fell into another embrace: intent on celebrating.

The End


End file.
